Happy Endings
by KillerPen
Summary: Naruto had forgiven him for leaving the village, betraying her and almost killing her. So according to that line of logic, what he did in order to obtain her as his wife would be forgiven as well. I rewrote chap 6, New SasuNaru scene, and more character development. Please read. SasukexFem!Naruto romance/humor/drama
1. Sasuke's Dream

_**I do not own ****Naruto!** _

**This story idea had been jumping around in my head for a while and so today I decided to let it out. The plot is a little dark and steamy but I am a firm believer in happy endings so expect some fluff. **

**The pairing will be Sasukexfem!Naruto**

**I hope that you enjoy the story and review with questions, critiques, praise, etc.,**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha climbed up the flat steps and slid his bedroom door open and quickly laid down in bed. Letting his weary body collapsed onto the single twin bed without a care.

There was a time in Sasuke's life where he genuinely thought that he would eventually be happy, despite his clan's... untimely demise. A time where his dreams would become a reality.

Many if not all of the people in Konoha thought that the young Uchiha's dreams were filled with the mangled corpses of his deceased family, but his nightmares were devoid of any blood or gore.

Instead his nightmares were a constant reminder of what would never be again. His dreams would be filled with the warm chatter of his relatives, the delicious smell of his mother's cooking and the monotony of family living. Each night his mind would trick him into thinking that the massacre was a simple nightmare and that his dream was the reality. But, then dawn would seep in through the windows and bring the truth into light.

His family was gone and the only company he had now was his shadow.

For Sasuke this was the hardest part. His loneliness was a constant reminder of his past because before the massacre there wasn't a moment he was alone. Not only did he have his mother, father and brother, but he also had dozens of other relatives. So many so that his young mind simply could not put a name to all of them.

But now there were no thumps on his roof as his uncles jumped from house to house to get to the hokage's office, no clinks and clanks as this cousins spared on their clan training fields, no chatter as his aunts gossiped huddled together on the steps of clan storehouse and no stories of the "old times" from his elders.

Just all-consuming silence.

Sasuke thought that the silence would be easier to bear after he avenged his clan, but if anything he felt lonelier than ever. Destroying Danzo and the other village elders associated with this clan's annihilation did nothing to alleviate his guilt over Itachi's death. He could feel the weight of his malicious deeds weighing down his body and stealing every piece of happiness from his body.

Sasuke assumed that he deserved it though. He had abandoned his village, killed his beloved brother and destroyed countless bonds with various people that thought that he was anyone worth knowing.

He thought that the Uchiha clan was cursed, he was cursed.

If he got married and had children, wouldn't his curse be passed on to them?

The conditions for improving one's sharingan were not easily met and often required bloodshed of friends and family in exchange for power and for all the darkness that lies in Sasuke's heart he genuinely did not want anyone else to suffer the fate that he had dealt with, especially his (unborn) children.

Was there anyone who could deal with his darkness? Someone who could assure that all future Uchihas did not follow in the path of their ancestors?

"_Teme!" _

Her voice growled in his mind from the deep subconscious of his mind.

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly as if the girl, no , woman in question was truly in his room with him.

"_Naruto..."_ Naruto Uzumaki was known more for her kindness than her strengths even though she was the key player if the 4th shinobi war.

The dobe always had an unlimited amount of hope in people and she was persuasive enough to convince any friend or foe over to her side. She was loud, obnoxiously happy and determined to make her dream of becoming Rokudaime a reality; not that she really had to convince anyone anymore, well as long as they weren't new that is.

Naruto didn't really have the vibe or look of a killer except for extreme cases on the battlefield. Naruto looked...

"...a_ttractive," _Sasuke thought.

Naruto had uncontrollable curly blond hair, bright multi hue blue eyes, pouty lips; despite being in her early twenties she still looked (and acted) like a seventeen year old. Sasuke didn't know what the rest of her body looked like. Naruto still wore the baggy orange jumpsuits from her youth but from the way her body felt pressed against his during their spars he could tell that she was curvy and petite. A fire started to grow in belly at the memory of having her wriggling body under him as he pinned her body under his and non verbally declared himself the winner of their little battle.

Sasuke was sure that Naruto would be an amazing mother and wife, if not an excessively loud one.

He could picture it now. Her blushing face turning away from him with a _"Teme..." _after he brought her to her first orgasm. Her belly growing round with his seed. Their child, no, children laying between them to take shelter from midnight thunderstorms.

He would never be alone, especially not if their children took after their mother. His compound would be filled with loud hyperactive little brats and there wouldn't be a moment of silence. His dark compound would be filled with bright neon little Uzumakis.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

This dream wouldn't be a dream for long because Uchiha Sasuke had decided that Uzumaki Naruto would be his and nothing and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

**OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! **

* * *

**THIS IS NOT REALLY PART OF THE STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke flipped through the book and found the page that he was looking for. He had spent the better part of the week searching for this and now he had it. The answer to all of his prayers. With this he would be able to make Naruto his.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was having a great day. She had trained with Kakashi-sensei in the morning, spared with Lee in the afternoon and then Iruka-sensei offered to by her ramen for dinner.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was having a great day... well that was until Sasuke yanked her out of her seat, pressed her against the brick wall of the building next to Ichiraku's and flashed her.

" TEME ! What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled, turning herself away from the naked man.

"You have seen my pure body." Sasuke said in a flat tone while rewrapping the trench coat around his body.

"Wha? You're pure body? What about my eyes you asshole! You're the one who flashed me!" Naruto said, her face turning cherry red.

"You have ruined me for marriage and must take responsibility. You must marry me." Sasuke continued, as if Naruto had said nothing at all

"Marry you!" Naruto shouted.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling her toward the Hokage's office.

"TEME ! YOU ASSHOLE, LET GO OF ME !"

* * *

"Do I really have to marry him?" Naruto asked in despair.

"This law was created to protect clan heiresses, but it can apply to men because Konoha is an equal opportunity village. According to this law you have to marry him or never become Hokage." Tsunade said in a grave tone.

Naruto felt like she could pull out her hair in frustration.

"Now that you have your verification, just sign here, here and here." Sasuke said lifting up their marriage contract and shoving it into Naruto's face.

* * *

"Oy, go away." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke and snuggling deeper into the sheets.

" No, according to the clan rules we have to make love three times a day for the first month." Sasuke said sliding his lethal muscular body closer to Naruto's sexy form.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, turning toward Sasuke in surprise. "Who the hell came up with that stupid rule?"

"The clan head." Sasuke replied, leaning down to kiss Naruto's exposed shoulder.

"Who's the clan head?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pull the sheets from her body and exposed her to the chilly air of their home.

"Me." Sasuke said with a smirk before pouncing on his adorable new bride.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT REALLY PART OF THE STORY !**

* * *

******OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! OMAKE ! OMAKE ! ****OMAKE ! **

* * *

**I hope you liked it ! If you have read some of my other work you probably know that comedy is more of my thing. So I think that I will try to add some humor into my stories by creating omakes for the chapters.**

**Please support this story by adding it to your favorites or following it and always... **

* * *

**REVIEW if you want more ! Please post any questions, comments, praise, critique you have :) I look forward to reading them ! Have a great day.**

* * *

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! ****REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !****REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! ... if you want more that is ... **


	2. Sakura's Relization

**Major Drama ahead ! I am so excited about this story and I hope that you are too. Normally my chapters aren't nearly this long but the inspiration bug has definitely bit me on this story! I have so much planned out. Drama, romance, humor ugh I wish I could show you all what's going inside my head because it's _AMAZING_ !**

**Stay tuned for a wild ride - I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Thank You to all the people the reviewed yesterday ! I haven't written in a while so seeing you reviews was really inspiring :) ****PrincessAnime08****, ****Soubei, ****SnowTime****, ****Atari 9**** ,**** and Streema**

**And, thank you to those who have chosen to follow or favorite my story !**

* * *

The life of the average shinobi was longer than one would think. Most believed that shinobis died early deaths before they had a chance to get married or have children, but in truth many shinobi lived into their golden years; granted most of these shinobi were genin or chunni.

The reason why the majority of people believed that shinobis died early deaths was because the well know shinobis, who were revered for their power and their hero status, often died early deaths and the rather short stories of their lives were told and retold throughout generations creating the misconception that all shinobis were at a high risk for an early death.

While many people in the Konoha knew about this fable no one dared to correct it because this misconception was the reason their village was large enough to be called a village. Because the shinobi of Konoha though they were destined to die an early death they often married younger than their civilian counterparts and had far more children.

... but before they became responsible mature adults the majority also slept around, dated often (in order to find that special someone), drank, gambled, karaoked and did many other devious deeds , but only when they knew that it would not affect their shinobi duties.

This rebellious period was a part of shinobi culture and it was accepted as such, but it was not to be talked about. Anything that happened was treated like d SS-rank secret. This was done to separate personal from business, make sure that respect for the senior officers stayed intact and to keep their parent/children in the dark about their illicit behavior.

That's why Sakura didn't even try to make any small talk with her latest one night stand about how they should keep this dirty little secret between themselves. She hastily grabbed her clothing and snuck out the window while her three hour companion snored happily in his bed.

She grabbed the compact that she carried in her satchel and checked on her complexion to ensure that she had gotten rid of any... evidence that may have remained. Once she had assured herself that nothing was on her face she began her trek home.

Unlike the man that she had just left she did not have her own apartment, instead she lived at home with her parents. Sakura didn't particularly like this arrangement but there was no arguing with her mother.

She supposed someone had told her mother about what the "shinobi rebellion" was and her mother had decided that the best way to protect her daughter's purity was to keep her close as possible. Her mother was a conservative civilian and didn't understand shinobi culture. If one was not a shinobi then one could not understand the emotions of one.

Sakura supposed she could ask her father try to explain the situation to her mother but the embarrassment of talking to her father about ... those kinds of things was simply too unbearable for her. So instead she lied and her mother and father pretended to believe her.

"Tadami" She whispered out of habit while she pulled of her shinobi sandals hoping to sneak into her bedroom without waking her parents.

" Okaeri, Sakura-chan" Sakura's mother said in a cheerful voice, startling Sakura.

"Okaa-san! What are you doing awake." Sakura asked.

"I couldn't sleeping knowing that you were still out there! Mo I though that you were suppose to be home hours ago! I've been so worried." She replied, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders and pull Sakura in close for a hug.

"Okaa-san." Sakura replied embarrassed at her mother's overprotective tone but she melted into the hug.

"Sorry I was late. I had to pull a short shift at the hospital because one of the girls called in sick. I should have called." Sakura said with a voice guilt laced with sincerity.

"Its ok, Sakura," Her mother said calmly. Holding her close and filling her with warmth. "I'm just happy that you're safe. That you're home."

It was there in her mother's arms that Sakura decided that she wasn't that good of a liar or that good of a daughter but she knew which skill she would focus on improving.

Sakura sat at their family table and ate the dinner her mother had reheated for her while chatting idly with her mother. Upon her realization she knew that there was various things things that she needed to change in order to create that life that she wanted. The life her parents to happily brag about to their friends.

After Sakura finished eating she cleaned the dishes with her mother before taking a quick shower and heading to her bedroom to think.

Sakura sat at her desk with a blank piece of paper in front of her. It always helped to think when she made lists. It allowed her to organize and prioritize the things she wanted or need to do.

But, today it didn't seem to help. Sakura didn't know if was the alcohol in her system or it was her not so sub conscious but all she could think about was Sasuke.

There was no doubt that Sasuke was a big part of her life. He was the "love of her life" when she was younger but, now... she didn't know.

As a child her love was petty and narrow minded. She could admit now that she had liked Sasuke just for his looks, his attitude and his family name. Her younger self was enthralled with the idea of becoming Uchiha Sakura the matriarch of the new Uchiha family. Her Genin self was amazed by his skill and bravery when facing foes.

Her adult self ... had been heartbroken when she had heard the story of what truly happened to Sasuke's family. Astounded by the fact that he had returned to Konoha and thrilled with the new dangerous vibe the man radiated.

Sakura knew that Sasuke still had a lot of things to deal with. His heart was covered in wounds ... but Sakura was a healer. She could mend his heart. She had loved him for the past 15 years of her life. Why not love him for the rest of her life as well ? Sakura decided was tired of one night stands and wild nights. It was time to start focusing, it was time to win over Sasuke.

It would be a cute story for the grandkids, Sakura decided, when well edited.

* * *

**I hoped you liked Chapter 2 !**

**I know that I am making some changes to the story line but they are necessary for the plot and I believe that the changes are acceptable and believable in relation to what I know about the "World of Naruto". I don't like a lot of OC so I will keep characters in character but it might not match what you envision simply because we all interpret Naruto a little differently. **

**I know what some Sakura fans are probably freaking out about this chapter but don't worry she'll be ... fine : ) and I know that she comes across a little promiscuous but in my plot it's a normal thing for shinobi in my little corner of narutoverse and Sakura (in comparison to the others) is a very normal, well adjusted kunoichi so I think that she would enjoy have a wild time,... just as long as no one tells her mother ! **

* * *

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review !**_

**Its my inspiration ! You have no idea how many times I checked my account yesterday :) **


	3. Pursuit

**Thank you to all those that reviewed, followed or favorited my story! It really made a different, why else would I stay up to write? I planned on adding more to this chapter, but I figured I had made you guys wait long enough. I also tried to make it funnier than the previous chapters... tell me what you think. **

** I hope you guys enjoy this story. I have a lot planned for this one! I love it and I hope you will too**

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**NamikazeMia**** I hope this chapter answered your questions **

* * *

As the sunset in the distance the sky bled red which made the sand of the Suna desert appear as if it was made out of pure gold. Shikamaru would have appreciated the site a lot more if the troublesome granules would stay out of his combat boot, he supposed that he could stop and pour the aggravating material out of his shoe but that would mean that his troublesome companion would get even more ahead of him that she already was.

" It's so cool !" Naruto exclaimed as she gazed around at the scenery around her from the top of the Sand dune.

The troublesome girl had sprinted out of the village as soon as they were given permission. Shikamaru thought about asking the girl to slow down, but he was never going to admit that he was having trouble keeping up with a girl, even if that girl was Naruto.

The mission they were on was a simple delivery mission. They were to deliver some rare medicinal herbs and get some documents signed by the Kazekage. Granted it could have been a dangerous mission for some, especially considering the black market price on the some of the herbs, but since the kunoichi that was handling the mission was Naruto it was highly improbable that any would dare to attack the hero of the Shinobi Alliance.

But, thankfully Tsunade-sama believed in romance and let him tag along. It was a total drag for Shikamaru when he asked the Godaime if he could accompany Naruto to Suna simply because she was headed to Suna.

_***Flashback***_

"_Why do you need to go to Suna?" Tsunade asked with a knowing smirk playing on her lips. The rumors around Shikamaru and Temari's "relationship" had been circulating since the Chunnin exams thanks to a certain blonde and pink pair. _

"_I have some business to take care of." Shikamaru replied shortly, not wanting to extend the conversation longer than needed or to divulge any unnecessary information._

"_Business? Bedroom Business?" Tsunade asked with a laugh. The alcohol in her system loosening her lips. _

_A hot blush stole across Shikamaru's cheeks. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss with her, or for anyone for that matter mainly because he didn't know how to reply._

_His relationship with Temari wasn't complicated but it was also titleless. Temari was the first woman Shikamaru had ever had romantic notions about and he could see a future between them playing out nicely. From her letters he could tell that Temari was sharp as a tack , fiercely independent, and a dedicated kunoichi. He knew that given the chance they would be a good couple despite the distance that separated them._

_He wanted to talk to her face to face and pull some answers out of her. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mind the distance, because it just meant less nagging. And if she didn't want to have children he was fine with it, someone else could be clan head or if she did want children he was fine with that as well, he would love to take maternity leave and have a couple of months off. _

_Shikamaru let the silence continue, knowing that the hokage would give in._

"_Nara Shikamaru, an A-rank mission has become available to you and if you choose to accept the mission..." _

_***End Flashback***_

Ugh, just thinking about it was troublesome.

As he reached the top of the sand dune he stared out into the distance and could make out the official entrance of Suna, well one of them anyways.

Suna was shaped like a circle, this layout gave them certain advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages included the fact that the shinobis could view any intruders or visitors before they arrived at the village but that also meant that people could sneak in from any section and disappear into the village. Entrance posts were stationed North, West, South and East of the village to encourage visitors to officially check into the village before going about their business.

Naruto and Shikamaru were set to enter the closest one to them, the East entrance. The blonde had already made it to the entrance and was happily chatting it up with the chunins that guarded the entrance.

After he caught up with the girl they made their way through the village toward the center of the village, to the kazekage's office.

Normally their trip through the village would take a mere 10 minutes, but due to Naruto's new-found popularity and stardom it took roughly 40 minutes before the pair was lead into the Kazekage's office by a pair of overly helpful Jonin.

With their entrance, the Kazekage gazed up from his desk, his eyes instantly landing on the blonde. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said monotonously.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Naruto imitated with a smile

* * *

Sasuke was ashamed to admit that Naruto's traps had rendered him immobile for almost 7 minutes. More than enough time for any decent shinobi to kill him 56 different ways. But finally entering the dobe's bedroom was worth it; granted it would have been a lot better if said dobe was actually in the room, preferably naked, waiting for him. But, alas that was not meant to be, at least for now.

Sasuke didn't know what had overcome him recently. He had been far more ... compulsive lately than he'd ever been in the past. He supposed that was a side effect that everyone experienced when falling for Naruto's charms.

Since the night Sasuke had decided that Naruto would be his wife he had questioned his own reasoning behind choosing the dobe. Why did Naruto's name pop into his mind so quickly?

At first he reasoned that it was because he had known Naruto since he was a child, but then why not Sakura or Ino? He had quickly thrown that idea out of the window.

To him Naruto was ... different and she had always been different. She had never fawned over him. She always challenged him, dragged him to Ichiraku's more times than he could remember, Naruto knew more about him than anyone else, she had seem him at his best, at his worst and stood by him though it all. Sasuke knew that in turn he would stay by her side, though anything and everything. Once he had her he would never let her go.

Sasuke could now freely admit to himself that he was a little obsessed with her. It had started off slowly. He would send a snake out now and then to locate Naruto and her mentor, Jariya just to make sure the dobe wasn't surpassing him again. Then he'd send one to bring back an article of clothing (just so he could recognize her smell, although he didn't quite know what to do with pale orange bra afterwards) and from that point it just escalated. Even when he hated her and her stupid ideals he still couldn't stop chasing after her, wanting her, needing her and now he was going to catch her.

* * *

**A few years earlier ...**

"Argh! Ero-Sennin give it back you old stupid perv !" Naruto shouted, face flushed with embarrassment.

"humm, wha? What the hell are you talking about brat?" Jiraiya said lounging back on his futon. Buzzed from the sake he drank during their dinner.

"My bra, you asshole!" She said, shaking with anger. Ready to beat the man into next week.

"What? Why the hell would I want that thing? Do you even have boobs?" He replied.

Jiraiya leaned in close to her. "humm, I guess you are turning into a little woman. Not that that's my thing, you'll always be a squalling little baby to me." he continued.

"TEME!" Naruto said before punching the man in the face, grabbing his hair and pulling his face forward to meet with her knee cap.

The sounds of bones crunching was music to the young girls ears.

* * *

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! **

**It really means a lot to me and keeps me going despite how worn out I am from work and school . Ask question, critique me, INSPIRE ME ! **


	4. Impulse

_**NEW CHAPTER, AT LAST !**_

**Longest chapter I have written to date ! The real story has officially started ! THANK YOU to all those that reviewed ( ****ILuvYouHaters, Atari 9, Dragonoiya, JuliaAbadeerSkellington, Slytherin's Pimp, Princess Akasha, Kunoichi of the Moonllit Night, JuMiKu, Sinables, DarkHinata91, NamikazeMia, ) **** Is that everyone for the last two chapters, lol. If I forgot you I apologize and THANK YOU for the inspiration.**

**Huge twist ahead. Tell me if was predictable or if you were surprised.**

**I dont own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.*** REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. *****

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room briefly with his sharingan activated. He wanted to make sure that everything was put back in place and not trace of evidence was left of his investigation. He had convinced himself earlier that the best way to win Naruto was to gather intelligence. Granted he knew plenty about the dobe as a ninja and as a friend, but he wanted to know her as a woman. What did she do when she wasn't training, fighting and going on missions? What did she want in a man?

Sasuke knew from a young age he was attractive and most of girls, even now, wanted him, but the dobe and never shown any interest in him other than as a rival and Sasuke wanted to change that.

Granted there was some people in Konoha that thought that the dobe was a lesbian, claiming that the girl had been in love with Sakura since she was younger. But, Sasuke was positive that when Naruto had asked Sakura it was just as a friend and the awkward wording was due to years of isolation and social awkwardness.

Naruto was still very awkward around girls. Sasuke assumed that it was because the dobe barely had any female role models and since the rumors about her sexuality was still rampant the female population avoided doing or talking about anything "girly" with her and Naruto in turn avoided them because the dobe didn't know how to handle or confront situations like that.

She spent most of her time hanging out with the guys and training but Sasuke was positive the dobe had some girly qualities in her, especially now that he taken a stroll inside her bedroom. He was also sure that knowing what the dobe was like as a woman and what she wanted as one would be the key to winning the girl over.

Naruto's obsession with the color orange definitely affected her color scheme when it came to her decor but luckily it wasn't everywhere, most likely because the people in charge of designing the decor had enough common sense to know that blinding orange wasn't going to sell well.

Naruto's room was atypical for a shinobi, it was a lot more cluttered and personal than it should be. The walls were a cream orange and were littered with pictures of the Naruto with various different people from all walks of life, there was also a large map on one wall with various pushpins attached to it. Sasuke was a bit annoyed with how many men were in these pictures, and a little angered with how close they were to the dobe. He knew that the dobe was too oblivious to know if a man was attracted to her or not but that didn't mean that he wanted the competition to being with.

Sasuke pushed his negative emotions aside and promised himself that when the time came he would replace all of these photos with intimate ones of himself and Naruto. He moved over to the next object closest to him. A vanity.

The vanity wasn't all that big and looked unused from the faint layer of dust on it. It was clear that the dobe cleaned the thing, but it was doubtful that it was used in the way it was meant to be. On the vanity mirror, stuck to the side was a picture of Naruto in her orange jumpsuits surrounded by a group of geishas with the words "Be as beautiful as you are on the inside" written in elegant cursive. Sasuke was happy that it wasn't a group of men but he also didn't want her to be influenced by those... kind of women.

In one of drawers he found paddle brushes with golden strands of hair woven into it and a few black hair bands.

Naruto always wore her hair up in a messy bun without a stitch of makeup on. That's why when Sasuke opened up the other drawers he was surprised by their contents. Sasuke found straighteners, curlers, makeup and brushes, but they all looked as if they had been taken out of the packaging yesterday and some even had tags on it. He assumed that this setup had been gifted to the dobe by the women in the photo.

Sasuke wondered what the dobe would look like made up, he knew that she was beautiful underneath all that dirt and grime, but had never seen it for himself.

Sasuke banished the fantasies of a made up Naruto in slinky see through lingerie bending forward towards him to shyly ask him what he thought of her look and moved to explore the rest of her room.

There were several other things that Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had in her was a bookshelf that was filled with books, her closet mostly armed with shinobi gear, orange jumpsuits surprisingly sheltered some simple orange themed sundresses, skirts and tops.

But what surprised Sasuke the most was the large rectangle box that he found hidden underneath Naruto's bed ( a really stupid place to hide things but this was the dobe). The box was filled with letters, cards, and scribble drawings.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop a little. He didn't know it was from guilt or sadness. He felt guilty that he had ignore the dobe so much as a child. She had always made sure to at least wish the members of team 7 happy birthday on their special day and he had never wished her a happy birthday, he doubted that Sakura ever had and if Kakashi had then it was most likely a belated wish.

He felt sad that Naruto had felt compelled to keep and carefully store the cards; as if to remind herself that there were people in the world who are thankful that she was born.

* * *

After the documents had been looked over and signed they were returned to Shikamaru for safe keeping. Shikamaru had also volunteered to take the medicinal herbs to the specialized hospital greenhouse.

After Shikamaru had left Gaara had offered to take her out to dinner at a local ramen stand and Naruto had cheerfully agreed but now she wished that she had offered to drop off the herbs instead of Shikamaru. Anything to get away from the silence.

Naruto didn't know what to say, usually when there was an awkward silence she filled that void with mindless chatter about everything and anything but with Gaara ... it was different. Things that she didn't want out usually were the first things to spill out of her mouth and it was really hard for her to control herself emotionally.

Even though Naruto and Gaara lived in separate villages Naruto had always felt a certain kinship with the boy. When she first figured out that he was the same as her, a jinchuuriki, she felt like ground had shifted underneath her.

Even though she had the old man, Iruka-sensei, and team 7 she had never felt like anyone could really understand what she was going through, what she had gone through and then, out of nowhere, came Gaara. Someone who dealt with the same pain, the same loneliness, he knew all the things that she tried to hide. Which made it incredibly hard to bullshit him.

"So what's going on with you and Matsuri, are you dating?" Naruto asked with a grin. Happy to have found something that she could use to turn the attention away from her.

"She has volunteered herself to be my spouse." Gaara said in a flat voice while ideally shifting though his bowl of ramen while Naruto almost choked on her.

"What? You're getting married!" Naruto said wiping away the ramen broth that had dribbled onto her chin.

"The village council has declared a state of emergency. The numbers that we lost during the war was staggering. Our public works strategist has predicted that if nothing is done to supplement our numbers in about 15 years we will only be able to spare roughly 150 shinobi for missions, affecting our economy. Due to the effect in economy our numbers will further dwindle because families desire financial stability before producing offspring and in roughly 67 years we will no longer have the numbers to be called a shinobi village." Gaara lectured.

"...and you're getting married because..." Naruto asked confused.

Gaara sighed, " The council is encouraging all shinobi to start forming families. They have asked me to get married; to set an example."

"What! They can't do that to you!" Naruto said in outrage.

"They are not making me do anything, this is my decision. Mitsuri will become my wife and I will protect her and our possible offspring." Gaara said calmly.

"Wha? Are you ready for that?" Naruto had wanted to ask him why but she already knew the answer to that. Every jinchuuriki wanted someone who would love them for who they were, but at the same time, they doubted that anyone would want them and subconsciously kept all of their precious people at a distance so their heart could never be stolen away from them.

Gaara looked a little surprised at her question. Her guess was he never expected anyone to be concerned with how ready he was for marriage.

"I... I would not mind being married to Mitsuri she will be a loyal wife and a good mother." Gaara replied robotically.

"Thats cool and all but are you ready, excited to have a family? Be a father a husband?" Naruto said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Mitsuri will be incharge of our children." Gaara said slowly, thinking his reply though.

"That doesn't mean you won't be involved. The moment you let someone into your life, your personal life things are going to change." Naruto said in resolution.

" Things will not change because I will not change." Gaara defended.

"Things will change and so will you, even if you don't want them to!" Naruto said, getting angry. She was trying to warn this idiot. Why wouldn't he listen?

"How do you know? Do you have someone?" Gaara said, a new spark entering his eye. Looking at her as if she held the answer to a question he had been asking for decades.

"Someone...?" Naruto asked confused.

"...a partner." Gaara expanding on his earlier statement.

"A boyfriend?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer to her question. A blush spread rapidly over her cheeks.

" No, no, no-no, no." she said frantically, shaking her head.

"Then?" he demanded.

"Oye, I just know it, ok?" Naruto said, " When you let someone in, let them into your life things start to change. It starts off slow. They give safety, security, ... love, but when they give they also take. The longer you're with them the more of you dissapears. You don't know that they're taking something because they replace it just as quickly, but if they're taken from you or if they leave then everything disappears. All that they've given you, all that you've given them it's just gone and you're left a whole . Deep, deep inside."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't marry her?" Gaara asked.

"No!" Naruto said. " I just wanted to give you the warning that I never got. Love hurts when it leaves, but when you have it...it's the best. Most people take it for granted until it's taken from them, they don't realize that they were living the best days of their lives until it's long behind them. I don't want you to be one of them. I know that it's going to be hard, but I think that you should give Matsuri a chance. Whatever piece of her heart she gives you, you should take and give her a piece of yours."

Naruto could feel her eyes welling up as Gaara stared at her shocked and cursed herself for being so damn emotional. Talking about all this emotional crap made her think of ero-sennin and all things she never got to say to the stupid old pervert.

Naruto daringly grabbed Gaara's hand. "You deserve love Gaara."

"As do you Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Shikamaru was annoyed. When he had left the kazekage's office he had planned on going to a Suna training ground to find Temari after dropping of the herbs, but the botanist had kept him at the greenhouse longer than he had been expecting due to the mass amount paperwork. By the time that he arrived at the training ground Temari had long left. Some chunni had recognized him when he had arrived and cheekily said that Temari had gone to a local karaoke bar.

They declared themselves his tour guides and had escorted him to the bar. Shikamaru couldn't see Temari in the bar and had wanted to leave instantly but the chunni had insisted that he drink with them before leaving, when else could they drink with the war hero Shikamaru?

Shikamaru made it to his fifth bottle of saké before he felt the effects of the alcohol working. He always felt a little ...stupid when he drank. He tended to be more impulsive and lively when he was buzzed and he didn't think the hangover was worth it but he needed a little liquid courage tonight. He wanted to grab a bite to eat so he didn't get too tipsy but he hated the greasy taste of bar food. Plus the bar was packed with people; women and men trying to find someone to spend more than just the night with.

Shikamaru knew that since the 4th shinobi war their numbers across the board had dropped dramatically and the pressure to settle down and have children was rising dramatically. Shikamaru's mother had already started making a list of names for her future grandchildren. It would be troublesome if Temari decided that she didn't want any but by that point he should be able to hide from his mother in Suna... at least for a little bit.

When Shikamaru's companions were drunk enough he snuck out the door and headed toward Temari's apartment. He knew where it was because... of the last time he had been there.

Temari was two years older than Shikamaru and he knew that she was feeling the pressure of being a single woman. There was subtle signs in her letters that indicated that she wanted, needed to get married.

Shikamaru started up the flight of stairs to Temari's floor, being careful not to stumble. As he neared Temari's door he could hear sounds. Moaning, groaning and the telltale sound of a headboard hitting the wall in rhythmic thuds.

But, he kept going. His stupid drunk mind kept thinking that it was someone else. It had to be someone else. Temari was alone, she had only thought about him just like he had only thought of her.

It wasn't till after he had broken in and opened Temari's door that his drunken mind had given up on it's romantic notions. His eyes connected with Temari's and that was all he needed to destroy any hopes he had for the two of them.

He turned tail and calmly walked about, ignoring Temari attempts at getting his attention. If she didn't need him, he didn't need her. Shikamaru kept walking, calmly trying to get out of there as soon as possible but he wouldn't run away. He wasn't some child.

"Shikamaru, matte! Wait!" She had caught up to him. He wasn't all the surprised she was a Jounin after all.

"You had to have known. It wouldn't have worked out Shikamaru. We live too far apart. You can be upset at me." she said a tad out of breath.

"I know." Shikamaru lied, not turning around. Not wanting to know that she looked like after being with another man. " I just thought I give you two your privacy."

" Shikamaru - " Temari started.

" I don't care Temari. Just go back to your bed." Shikamaru could hear Temari shuffle her feet. Part of him wanted her to explain herself, tell him that it was a mistake. That she only wanted him, but after awhile he heard her leave.

Shikamaru stared up at the moon. He felt cold.

* * *

Naruto was emotionally drained after her conversation with Gaara. She just wanted to get to her room for the night and go to sleep.

When she got to her door she felt someone shunshin next to her.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't know what had gotten into him. After Temari had left he had started to feel cold, like he was going to get hyperthermia and that was when he had seen her.

Naruto. Naruto was a girl. Naruto was warm. His drunken mind had decided, and before he knew it, he was next to her.

He could see every fleck of gold in her bright cornflower blue eyes and then his lips were on her's. He kissed her as if he could absorb the heat and happiness from her body into his cold empty one.

* * *

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.*** REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. *****

**What do you think? What do you think Sasuke is going to do? What is Naruto going to do? Did you like Naruto and Gaara's conversation? What did you think of Naruto's room was the description ok?**

**PS: Thank you to all of those that answered my questions on the author's note. I really appreciated the responses !**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.*** REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. *** ... if you want more that is ... REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.*** REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. *****


	5. Mistake

**Thank you to all those who reviewed ! I hope everyone likes the new chapter. I don't own Naruto**

** To answer the question I saw the most: Yes this still a SasuNaru fanfiction. Thats not going to change any time soon : ) But I have been thinking about a ShikaNaru spin off, so it would be the same beginning of this one ( without all the Sasuke stuff) and their 'Happy Ending', how many of you would be interested?**

* * *

**Read and Review !Read and Review !Read and Review !Read and Review !**

* * *

Naruto laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest, her lips still tingled and worst of all her stupid mind wouldn't shut up. She knew that the others mocked her sometimes for not having a thought in her head, but over the years that had proved to be one of her biggest strengths.

When she was younger she could easily shut out the worries of the real world. It allowed her to sleep despite her stomachs loud protests, her to act in battle without even thinking about her own health, and most importantly it allowed her to forgive.

But, now she couldn't do she closed her eyes she saw Shikamaru and buzzing in her head seemed to get louder.

Why the hell had he kissed her? Why did he take her first kiss?

Naruto supposed that normally the girl should get mad at the guy; thats the way it happened in the mangas. But she wasn't mad. She felt ... confused and maybe a little hopeful.

Maybe the kiss was Shikamaru's way of telling her that he liked her because he thought the actual words were too troublesome. But, wasn't Shikamaru dating Temari?

Naruto turned to her side and curled her feet upwards, her fingers tracing her lips. _'But, he kissed me.'_

Naruto had never thought about it before, but Shikamaru was a pretty good looking guy and his parents were super nice to her, even when she was little (most of the time, his mom could be a little scary, especially when they skipped class together).

If Shikamaru liked her what would she do? What would she say to him? Naruto had never had ... special feelings for anyone before.

Trying to stop the Akatsuki, save Sasuke, save her fellow jinchuuriki and then the world had taken up a lot of time. Plus Ero-sennin had threatened that he would stop training her is she ever started dating a boy, and if she even looked at one she couldn't have ramen for a month.

She supposed that she could have still met someone, but who would want to date her?

Sakura and Ino both said that she didn't have any sense of fashion or much in the looks department and, as far as Naruto could tell, everyone else felt the same. Having a family was never Naruto's main dream because even her younger self was logical enough to hope for the improbable rather than impossible.

The possibility of finding someone that truly loved her, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, make a family with her had seemed like a goal she could never accomplish, but Naruto had always wondered if such a person existed and with Shikamaru... it kind of seemed like a possibility.

If she and Shikamaru got married then she'd have parents, they could have kids. She'd have people that loved her back, she'd have a family.

Naruto could feel hope build within her and she tried to squash it down.

The kiss could have been a mistake.

When Shikamaru kissed her, she could smell alcohol and she knew that it made people do stupid things. Maybe he saw the blonde hair and thought she was Temari?

It seemed more likely than him liking her.

'_Stop with the defeatist attitude. Its ruining my nap. All this thinking too unlike you.' _Kurama growled, temporarily interrupting the buzzing in her head

'_Kurama you teme ! This is kind of a big deal to me !' _Naruto mentally raged.

'_Why? You don't even like that gaki.' _He replied.

' _I ... you don't know that ! I could !' _She defended.

' _Could, as in future; not might, as in the present'_

' _I...' _Naruto started, quickly faltering _' What do you think I should do?'_

' _Hmm? I think you should knock him into next week and then find someone with more chakra.' _Kurama sleepily replied

' _But, ... what if it's my only chance?' _Naruto murmured.

'_Your mother never settled.' _Kurama stated.

Naruto was stunned into silence. She felt ... bad. If Shikamaru sincerely liked her and she faked her emotions just so she could have people that she could call family then she was denying him his chance of finding his soul mate. But, just because she didn't have and special feeling for him how didn't mean that she couldn't develop them later right?

Naruto closed her eyes and came to a decision. She wouldn't bring it up. If it was a mistake then she could forget it and move on, like that time with Sasuke-teme. If it wasn't...Naruto promised that she would give everything she had to the relationship. A chance of having a family was worth any pain that this relationship could bring.

* * *

When Shikamaru got back to his room he had simply collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. His day had been too troublesome. Trying to keep up with Naruto was physically draining, his talk with Temari had been emotionally draining and by the end of the day Shikamaru didn't have anything to keep him on his feet at the end of the day.

When he woke up the next morning he felt like crap. The effects of the alcohol had long ago ended and now he had a very massive hangover to contend with, but that's not what made him feel like crap.

He had kissed Naruto.

Naruto the loudmouth blonde from his childhood, the savior of the shinobi world, the girl who probably had less sexual experience than a 9-year-old.

God, he was such an asshole.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto's confidence as a shinobi/friend/hokage-wannabe didn't include her as a girl. Despite everything that she had done she still had horrible self-esteem. Shikamaru had noticed that she kept herself at a distance emotionally when it came to relationships. Choosing friends over lovers and never even daring to take a chance at love.

Naruto was emotionally damaged and Shikamaru was sure that he had messed her up even more.

He needed to find a way to fix the situation, a way that didn't hurt Naruto.

Troublesome.

* * *

Sasuke was unfamiliar with how to win over a girl. Most of the time girls chased after him, but he had never had to chase after one.

After his 4th romantic-comedy he figured that he had acquired enough knowledge to create a situation that was perfectly set up to end with him chasing after her plane only to find that she never boarded it because she loved him as much as he loved her ... so basically he was in the same place he had stated 10 hours ago but he had come to some realizations.

Sasuke realized what obstacles he had to overcome in order to prove to Naruto that his feelings were sincere and for her to reciprocate them openly.

First of all, Naruto saw him as a friend. Her closest friend, but still only a friend. He need her to see that he was a man. A man that wanted to be more than just a friend.

Secondly, Naruto had some serious self-esteem issues. Even if he were to overcome his first obstacle he doubted that she even thought that having a loving relationship with anyone was possible due to her insecurities about her own self worth.

Thirdly, there were a lot of people in Konoha and the shinobi world who seemed to think that she should stay a virgin forever, a census that Sasuke strongly disagreed with. He would have to deal with a lot of pissed off people ( most of them being world class shinobi) if he decided to pursue a relationship with her.

But it would be worth it.

* * *

Sakura spotted him instantly in the crowd. Her eyes always went to him, even when she was little. Since she had come to her realization a few nights ago she had tried to come up with a plan in order to win him over, but every thing that she had thought of had been done. By her, by Ino, by every other girl that wanted a piece of the Uchiha heir.

She knew that the elders had been pushing the younger generation to start forming families and that Sasuke was probably being pressured from all angles to find someone to get married to.

Maybe all she need to do was show him what a great wife she'd make.

"Sasuke-kun." She said happily when she transported next to him. Walking quickly to keep up with his long legs.

"Sakura." He stated, not stopping.

"What are you up to?" She asked hoping to jump start a conversation.

" I'm going to the tower for a mission." Sasuke replied.

"I'm heading for the hospital ! Since we're going the same direction I'll walk with you." She decided.

Sasuke had become more talkative since his return to Konoha. While he didn't start conversations he didn't meet them with hostility anymore. He was trying to readjust and Sakura decided that she'd help him out. She show him that she was his equal and that he could depend on her.

* * *

The journey back to Konoha had been a quiet one. On one hand Shikamaru was thankful because it allowed him to think, but on the other hand a quiet Naruto was clearly a Naruto that had been affected by his kiss.

The plan he had come up with wasn't a good one, but it allowed for Naruto to come out of the situation with the control and hopefully feeling better about herself.

After they had dropped off their mission report and the signed documents he mustered up his courage and asked, "Do you want to get ramen tomorrow with me?"

* * *

**For all of you sasuxfem!naru fans what do you think about a story about ...**

**1.) An arranged marriage between sasunaru in alternate world where the only difference is Naruto's gender**

**2.) A story where Minato and Kushina are live and Sasuke has to win them over.**

**3.) Modern day SasuNaru with a corporate twist**

**Which one would you like to read? What do you want in the stories?**

**Does anyone want some Itaxfem!Naru, I'm in the mood for some**

**REVIEW for more. **


	6. Orange Skirts

**Initially wanted to just edit this chapter, but when I was reading it everything just seemed so wrong. I didn't change it completely but I did add a lot more! New SasuxNaru scene, and more character development.**

**Please read. I'm sorry if you read the original, it wasn't my best attempt but at 4 in the morning it seemed good enough but I should have waited and reread it. **

**I truly appreciate all the feedback and the reviews. I want to make this story amazing for you guys! **

* * *

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Sasuke was excited that Naruto was back in town. He had finally initiated the first step of his plan, but before he could continue on to the next step he needed to take a nice long cold shower to deal with his excitement.

* * *

Naruto fell back onto her bed, on top of every seemingly girl clothing that existed in her closet, feeling frustrated and anxious.

She had said yes ... well her stupid mouth had said yes before her mind could catch up and realize what was really being asked.

He had asked her out, on a date, ... wait he did ask her out didn't he? He said he wanted to get ramen with her,... but what if that was just because they were friends?

Ugh, if it wasn't a date and she went all dressed up she'd look so turned around and groaned into her pillow.

What was she suppose to do? She didn't know anything thing about dating people. What if she completely messed it up ? She had promised herself that she would try her best if given the opportunity but she didn't know what to do or say on a date. All she knew from Sakura and Ino was that on dates people dressed up and she was already epically failing at that.

Naruto had been given girly clothes by various people who did not seem to understand the wonders of orange jumpsuits.

Some of the cloths were functional and if she wanted to she could wear them while training and during battle. There were other cloths that were completely ... nonfunctional. They were short, tight and could easily be torn up in battle; the only good quality they had was that they were orange (for the most part).

She had wreseled her way into most of the outfits but she just looked so ... out of place in them and, in her opinion, a little desperate.

Naruto needed help, Naruto needed ... Hinata.

* * *

Hinata flinched when Naruto appeared in front of her. Naruto had a habit of doing surprising things, so she shouldn't blame herself for being so shocked, but as a Jonin, and more importantly, as a Huygua she shouldn't have reacted so strongly to such things. She really needed to get a better grip on her emotions

" HINATA ! You have to help me." she dramatically exclaimed before targeting her infamous puppy eyes at Hinata.

" Ah, Hai ! " she said before she could inquire why and what for.

Hinata had realized long ago that her friend had a weird hypnotic power over people. She had convinced various leaders and officials to her side and had won her way into their hearts. She had enough political power and popularity to take over the 5 elemental nations. But, Naruto would never do that ... right?

Hinata had never been as fond of the color orange as her childhood friend seemed to be.

A relieved look flashed across Naruto's face after Hinata agreed before paranoia took over.

No one knew about her kind-of-date yet and if it was just a friendly dinner she didn't want to look like a fool.

Naruto was fine with being a fool and she had been for a long time but never for love. She wasn't ready to risk her heart; not this quickly anyways.

" Not here, we have to go somewhere private." Naruto whispered before suddenly whisking both of them away to her home.

"Ano, I thought that you lived in an apartment?" Hinata shyly asked regaining her balance.

Using her Byakugan to survey the cozy two story house from the living room. She could see a kitchen attached to a small dining area through a wall in front of her. The second story seemed to hold a study, a bedroom with a closet and bathroom.

" Umm after the war I stayed temporarily in an apartment building, but another family needed it so I decided to move out. Baa-chan told me Ero-senin willed some land to me, but the house was knocked down in the fight with Nagato. So I asked Yamato-taicho to create some wood for me and Tazuna and Inari helped me build it. Its kind of small but it's really strong and warm, and there are some training grounds attached to it !" Naruto explain gesturing wildly, eye's sparkling with pride and joy at her first home before becoming more somber. "But, I know you're use to fancier stuff. If you want to go some place else -"

"NO, no I was just surprised! I like your house! It's very beautiful." Hinata said frantically, she had never meant to offend Naruto-chan. Plus she really did enjoy Naruto new place, despite it's size it was very inviting and seemed to reflect Naruto's personality very nicely.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto said sheepishly, curling a stray lock of hair around her finger.

"No problem, Naru-chan." Hinata said happily. "What do you need help with?"

"What I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone else! Anything that we do or talk about is a secret. Promise me that you won't tell anyone!" Naruto face turning comically serious.

" I- I promise Naruto-chan. On my honor as a ninja." Hinata said, curious as to what was going on.

"I think... thatShikamaruaskedmeoutonadate." Naruto said in a rush.

"Wait, what?" Hinata asked clearly confused.

"I dont know, he just turned around and asked me to get ramen with him. Which would be normal, but he kissed me before but I think that he was a little drunk. So I don't really know what's going on, but I kind of want to give it a try, you know?" Naruto said in a rush.

Hinata nodded along to what Naruto was saying, trying to keep her face free of the emotions that were build up inside of her. Something about what Naruto was saying to her made her stomach twist up into knots. There had been an unwritten rule in their group and around the village that Naruto was off limits.

There were some people such as Iruka-sensei, Goidame-sama, Kakashi-sensei and strangely enough Ibiki Morino who had requested (threatened) that no one pursue Naruto unless they were serious about her. If they had honest intentions they would be questioned (tortured) before getting to ask the girl out on a date. But If the threat of inquisition by some of Konoha's most powerful wasn't enough, most of the men in Konoha (and everywhere else) were intimidated by Naruto's power; to scared of the girl and her abilities to even approach her.

While Shikamaru and their group knew that Naruto wasn't a violent type like Sakura or Ino he knew that she didn't have to be for him to feel the pain of messing around with Konoha's golden girl.

Plus, wasn't Shikamaru interested in Temari from Suna? Even if he did have a crush on Naruto why act on it now? So suddenly?

Hinata knew that something was wrong, but Naruto seemed so excited. Hinata wanted to tell Naruto to be careful but she was worried that Naruto would take it the wrong way and take it to mean that Hinata thought that she wasn't worthy of being liked when in reality Hinata knew that Naruto above all of them deserved to find that one special person and be happy.

"So what are you going to wear? Where are you going and when." she said blurting out the first cliche questions that came to mind, not knowing what else to say or do at this point without revealing her true feelings. She decided that she would wait and see what Shikamaru was up to, and then possibly clue in Ibiki on what was going on if the situation called for it.

"Were going to get ramen tomorrow but I don't know what to wear." Naruto moaned in agony, grabbing on to a surprised Hinata.

"Umm what do you have?" Hinata asked, slightly surprised with Naruto's sudden concern over her wardrobe, before she was suddenly was pulled upstairs and into Naruto's bedroom.

"I pulled out all my girl cloths earlier, but I don't know what to wear and what if it's not a date and I come in a dress?" Naruto babbled, hoping that Hinata could understand her and would answer the questions she'd been struggling with all day.

"You don't need to wear a dress if you don't want to Naru-chan." Hinata said kindly. "Shikamaru has known you since our academy days. I don't think that he's going to care what you wear."

Naruto paused looking a little sheepish and embarrassed.

"It just - this is the first time someone has asked me out, you know, and I just want to show him that I - I just want him to see me as a girl. I know that I'm totally kick ass and everything, but I'm good at other things too. I can cook and I keep clean and someday I know I can be a great mom and wife while being the greatest hokage ever! Believe it !" Naruto said finishing strong.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto had these kinds of insecurities or any for that matter. Hinata had always admired Naruto's strength and courage when she was younger and had always aspired to be like her blonde haired friend. So learning that she was ... concerned about the probability of her becoming a wife and mother suddenly made Naruto look ... like Naruto.

If felt strange to Hinata, but it was like she was seeing her friend for the first time. Picturing Naruto in her head she had always seem someone larger than life, but now she was starting to see how ... small her friend really was.

" I'm sure that you will be Naru-chan and if I can help, I will." Hinata said.

"Thanks, Hina-chan." Naruto said happily. Glad that Hinata hadn't made fun of her. Naruto knew that Hinata wasn't that kind of person, but it was hard for her not to feel vulnerable when opening up to others.

"Umm, Ano if you want to make a change in your wardrobe you could say that you were trying something new or that someone dared you." Hinata said. It was pausable she supposed. Naruto was famous for doing unexpected things: saving the world, defeating Obito, so wearing some feminine clothing shouldn't be too out of left field, right?

" As the same date as my kind-of-date? Won't that look kind of suspicious?" Naruto asked looking adorably confused.

"Do people know about your date?" Hinata asked.

"Well, no, I don't think so. We were out in public but no one was paying attention. But I don't want to make it weird for me and Shikamaru either, especially if it's not a date. I still want to be friends even if he wasn't asking me out and I think that he'd know for sure." Naruto said looking like a kicked puppy.

"What if we started today?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

" Well if you were to be seen as ... girly today news of your transformation would spread rather quickly. So if you did it tomorrow as well then it wouldn't shock people as much and I think that Shikamaru could be convinced if the night isn't what you expect it to be." Hinata said as the gears in her mind turned.

"Yea ! That could totally work ! I've never turned down a dare, believe it!" Naruto said excitedly.

* * *

Iruka could feel pain radiating from his chest to his left arm. Is this what a heart attack felt like? Most people would say that Iruka was too young to have a heart attack but those were the people who didn't understand what it was like to have someone like Naruto to worry over.

What the hell was she wearing? The top wasn't so bad, it was lacy white peasant blouse but the skit ( could it even be called that?), was way too short and why was it so orange and attention grabbing? People didn't need to know how long her legs were!

"Naruto!" Iruka said before grabbing the girl and pulling her into a acove to cover her up. " What are you wearing!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"That skirt is way too short, you can't wear something like that out in public. Where did you even get that from?"

"It was a present from a friend!"

" A present? Was this friend a boy?" Iruka asked suspiciously. Was someone manipulating Naruto into wearing revealing clothing?

"No, it was a girl and this skirt isn't that short. It's longer than the ones Ino wears and you dont yell at her." Naruto said pouting.

"Wh- but, that's different !" Iruka sputtered.

"No it's not !" Naruto defended

"Naru-"

"Buy me ramen." Naruto said abruptly. If she was going to suffer an inquisition then she deserved some ramen for it.

* * *

Sasuke pinched himself. Naruto was wearing a skirt. While Sasuke immensely enjoyed the site he wasn't happy to share it with so many people.

Something was going on. The dobe wouldn't just randomly wear a skirt, especially when she was so attached to those orange jump suits. But, there she was, sitting at Ichiraku's like it was any other day with Iruka-sensei.

While Iruka and Naruto were close. Sasuke knew that they had a familiar relationship, not a romantic one. So he couldn't be the reason Naruto had decided to make such a drastic change. Sasuke knew there were other people who liked Naruto, but none of them would go close to her and if they did Sasuke was happy to show them the consequences. Did Naruto like someone? Is that why she had made such a change?

Sasuke could feel his heart clench, but pushed the feeling aside. The plan would work because in the end Naruto and him were meant to be together.

Sasuke watched as Iruka-sensei bid Naruto goodnight after paying the bill before heading toward the girl.

"Dobe." Sasuke said silently appearing next to the girl.

"Teme! What are you doing here!"

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Sasuke inquired, ignoring her question.

"Because I wanted to." Naruto said stubbornly. Why was everyone so obsessed with her skirt? She knew that orange clothing was hard to get a hold of, but at least 100 people had asked her about it and it was kind of getting a little annoying.

"Dobe, that's an excuse a 7 year old would use. Please use your grown up words to explain your emotions." Sasuke stoically replied.

"Oy, I just did! If I want to wear a skirt or skip though the streets naked that's my choice! I don't know why wearing a skirt is such a big deal. Sakura and Ino wear one all the time and no one tells them not to." Naruto argued.

" Like you said, Ino and Sakura wear them all the time. You don't. In a ninja village people are bound to be suspicious of out of the character actions. So why are you wearing a skirt?" Sasuke pressed.

"Hinata dared me ok." Naruto pouted, hoping that Sasuke would buy her act. She didn't want to tell Sasuke the truth, she knew that Sasuke would make fun of her for it.

"Hinata dared you to." Sasuke said, pronouncing each word slowly.

"Yea, I lost a bet but it's not so bad. Don't you think it's cute?" Naruto said distractingly, doing a twist so her skirt would flare out.

Sasuke's eyes immediately went to her skirt, a migraine slowly building at the thought of how many other people had seen her in this outfit.

" You look beautiful." Sasuke said letting the truth slip out. He knew how he felt about Naruto and it was about time that he started to show her how he truly saw her.

Naruto's eyes grew wide in surprise. She could feel her cheeks burn red. He thought she looked beautiful?

"Oy, now who's acting out of character." Naruto mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Naruto went home feeling fuller and happier than she'd even had.

She had eaten 43 supreme bowls of ramen ! Plus everyone had been so nice to her. Giving her free things, opening doors, telling her how amazing she looked; they'd finally started to appreciate how wonderful orange was! Someone even said they couldn't wait to see her face on the mountain side, just because she'd make it more beautiful.

It was an awesome day !

If she had known before that all of that could happen due to a simple wardrobe change she would have started wearing skirts a lot earlier.

* * *

"There is something going on." Iruka said suspiciously.

" I've heard the reports," Tsunade stated. "and you're right there is something suspicious going on and I think I know who is at the root of it."

Iruka leaned in, eagar to learn about the new target.

"Uchiha Sasuke came in earlier today requesting Naruto for a mission."

* * *

**... So what do you think Sasuke is up to? Is this version better, do you have any tips, criticisms, etc. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow! ~ Especially the review part, your encouraging words keep me going when I feel like I have too much going on.**


End file.
